JXHQ Smut, Orange juice
by MoneyForNothing
Summary: Just something I wrote in the middle of the night when I wasn t feeling the whole sleep thingy. It s a smut so bevare! Constructive critique is welcomed with a warm embrace, seriously guys don t be afraid to comment! Also I should mention that English isn t my first language and I m still working on expressing myself properly :) The Joker and Harley Quinn shipper 4evah


I waited up for him just like I usually did, half awake in front of the TV. I had started to drift off and the noises coming from the TV sounded dull and distant when the door slammed open. The loudness of the hard and solid iron door slamming against the hefty wooden wall made my heart jump and fall flat. Calming myself, hand on my chest as it rose and fell rapidly, The Joker, my man and lover, angrily stomped in. I knew the night hadn´t gone that well, I could tell it on his face and body expression, his jaw tightly shut and fists clenched, ready to strike a punch.

He threw himself down onto the couch, his body reeking with anger.

"How was work?" I carefully asked.

"I don´t want to talk about it. Matter of fact I don´t want to talk at all tonight." He answered with a dark tone of voice that both scared and exited me.

I scuffed closer to him and gently hugged his shoulder, hoping my gentle touch would relax him some but the reaction I got was his him gritting his teeth, which in a combination with his eyes full of bloodlust scared my hands off him.

"You know, I could help you lose some of your tensions. I could give a happy ending to your night" I said suggestively. Even though he had a tendency to be intimidating and sometimes even strait up frightening, I had learned to love that side of him but I also learned where he had his boundaries and limitations. I knew which lines not to cross and I knew what happened if I did, he had this form of disciplinary punishment that I had a countless number of times gotten a bitter taste of.

He looked at me with bother. "I´m not in the mood Harley" he answered with a tired voice.

 _Well, at least I tried,_ I thought to myself. As I wasn´t getting any action tonight I figured I might as well go to bed. Whilst in our bedroom, undressing, I decided to give it a second try. I put on a new outfit that I recently had gotten, it was simple but _oh so_ tempting. I threw a rather short, black silk, robe over my sexy lingerie. When I got downstairs he stood in our kitchen and was drinking orange juice directly from the box, so I went over. I went past him, my back turned against him, and I _accidently_ pulled the tie loose, making my robe fall to the ground, exposing plenty of my pale naked flesh. I wore a set of lime green and dark purple coloured lingerie, a balconette bra with a purple flower attached in-between the cups made my rack look full, the panties where plain lace thongs but the harness brought a seductive touch to the outfit as well as completed the look.

Suddenly he was behind me, caressing his hand against my bare ass, his fingers sneaking under my laced thong, tugging at them and letting them fall down around my ankles. His groin was pushed against my now completely naked behind and I leaned back against his broad chest as I longed for him to be inside me. He tsk:ed close to my ear as he rubbed a large and warm hand on my stomach, teasingly sliding it down to cup my sex. He began to gently stroke my sensitive clit, spreading my wetness all over. He spread my wet and swollen folds and trusted a slink finger in, quickly inserting another as he noticed how ready I was. I moaned as my walls contracted against his fingers, sending pleasure throughout my body. He disconnected his fingers from me, making my body wince in need for it to continue.

"Lean down for daddy" he whispered huskily into my ear.

He giving me orders like that, I couldn't figure out why but it sent chills, the good kind, trough my body and made me shiver in lust. I guess I was a born submissive or something because he being in control over me was not only something I desired, I needed it. I felt secure when he was in control, steering things and being in charge, he was the greatest and I knew he was the only one who had the talent to make it perfect and why settle for anything less than perfection?

I did as he wished; grabbing the kitchen counter with both hands, ass up in the air and my back arched just the way he liked it.

He examined my ass, grabbing my soft cheeks and giving them a little play. His one palm suddenly stilled against one of my cheeks and I knew what was coming. He withdrew it and then smacked it down hard, leaving a red mark shaped as his hand. My body had learnt to take these hits as a way of pleasure and even though it still hurt it had become a good kind of hurt.

"You know, you do deserve this treatment" he said with a stern voice. "Strutting around in this very tempting outfit, even though I made it clear that I didn't have the energy for you tonight. It´s almost impossible to resist you like this and you force me to exhaust my very last energy on you." He said, his voice growing huskier word by word.

"I have been aching for your touch the whole day. I would go crazy if I didn´t get you tonight." I spoke in a very needy voice, which I hoped would get him going.

He leaned in to kiss my shoulder, gently massaging my hips with his large and strong hands. He slowly stroke his cock between my wet folds, letting it get all lubed up, before inserting it. My body trembled as my walls pulsated hard against his member. Him hitting _just the right_ spot caused me to moan loudly, not bearing to keep the sensation shut in my body. He trusted hard into me which made my hold on the counter grew tighter and tighter, generating in my knuckles turning white with blood lost.

I could hear him breathing heavily behind me, letting out one or another _fuck_ or _shit_ beneath his ragged breathing. My arousal grew as I knew it was my body giving him satisfaction, I could pleasure the man impossible to pleasure, with my body as a tool I helped him build up towards a climax and that exited me beyond anything.

I felt how I grew closer my own climax, my insides stiffening up and my walls clenching down harder on him, trying to hold him from exiting and eagerly sucking him back in with every pounding.

I screamed out his name as I came. He pulled out and came as he jerked out his load over my back, a way of showing his dominance over me.

Most people would probably flee in panic if they were put in the same situation as I but I stuck around because I knew that in the end of the day, all of the different highs he brought me to were greater than all the pain and suffer that came along.  
When you love someone, you love all of them. You love their imperfections and flaws because to you they become perfections and the things that make them unique from everyone else.  
It doesn't matter what they make you go through when you love the person, as long as it brings them satisfaction and makes their scarred smile stretch wide across their pale, skinny face. I love my Puddin´ and I will let him do whatever pleases him, because his happiness is greater than mine and to put a smile to his face is the strongest none-sexual satisfaction you could ever imagine, the high of knowing you brought a smile to his face lasts for days and is more addicting than any other drug on the earth.


End file.
